The Two Of Us Against The Rest Of The World
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Reichenbach Fall. Reunion Fic. 'Le frisson de la chasse. Le sang qui bat dans tes veines. Juste nous deux contre le reste du monde'. Ou comment Sherlock essaie de convaincre John de reprendre leur ancienne vie commune.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Post-Reichenbach Fall. Reunion Fic. '**Le frisson de la chasse. Le sang qui bat dans tes veines. Juste nous deux contre le reste du monde'**. Ou comment Sherlock essaie de convaincre John de reprendre leur ancienne vie commune.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : suite de ma fic «**One More Miracle**».

Note 2 : l'idée m'est venue après avoir vu une seconde promo pour la saison 3… '**The thrill of the chase. The blood pumping through your veins. It's just the two of us against the rest of the world**.'

Note 3: bon bah il y a eu une nouvelle promo depuis mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que leurs retrouvailles se passent de la sorte ^^

XXXXX

_**The Two of Us Against the Rest of The World. **_

XXXX

Sherlock Holmes s'enorgueillissait d'être bien au-dessus des simples émotions humaines comme l'inquiétude, l'angoisse pure ou l'exaltation dût à un autre être humain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre John Watson.

Pour la seconde fois de son existence.

Après dix-huit mois de séparation plus ou moins forcée il pouvait admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, qu'il était impatient de retrouver John.

Impatient et inquiet aussi, vu comment s'était passée leur dernière rencontre.

Il regarda encore une fois son portable, relisant une énième fois le sms qu'il venait d'envoyer.

Ce n'était pas parfait mais le message était on ne peut plus clair.

**J'ai besoin de toi. Viens à la maison. SH**

Il jeta énergiquement son portable sur la table basse lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'accélération de son pouls, chose qu'il mit instantanément sur son manque de consommation de nicotine.

Parce que c'était plus _**logique**_ que l'autre _**explication**_.

Il se surprit lui-même à faire le thé, exactement comme John aimait le prendre d'après ses souvenirs puis revint tranquillement s'asseoir lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée d'en bas s'ouvrir.

Son masque de sérénité bien en place, il attendit d'accueillir celui qu'il considérait comme son partenaire de vie.

John préféra toquer à la porte même si cela le rendait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, puis pénétra enfin dans l'appartement.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, ce salon qu'il connaissait par cœur, qui était devenu dénué de toute vie ces derniers mois et qui pourtant, maintenant, retenait presque prisonnière l'hyperactivité de Sherlock.

Son regard se cala, enfin, sur celui du détective lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

-Bien. Tu as voulu que je vienne.

-Oui.

Le médecin soupira, las de constater que son compagnon ne lui mâcherait pas le travail.

-Tu disais que tu avais besoin de moi. Que c'était important.

-Parce que ça l'est.

John secoua la tête puis aperçu le thé qui l'attendait près de son fauteuil. Une fois bien calé, il prit son temps pour le boire.

-Sherlock je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment. Donc si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le et fais-le vite.

Le brun soupira à son tour puis se leva et s'installa à la fenêtre.

-Je suis désolé John.

-Pardon ? C'était quoi ça ?!

Sherlock se retourna pour lui faire face.

-J'ai dit que j'étais _**désolé**_.

-Non. Tu ne l'es pas. As-tu au moins la moindre idée de ce que….

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire John !

Le regard de l'ancien militaire se durcit.

-Ah oui ?! Pour qui ?

Le médecin eût une pointe de remords quand il aperçut le regard abattu de son compagnon.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Plus doucement, comme pour ne pas l'apeuré plus, John murmura.

-Alors essaies de me faire comprendre Sherlock.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent puis le détective hocha lentement la tête.

-Vous étiez en danger. Tous.

John ne comprit pas de suite.

-«_**Tous**_» ?!

-Mme Hudson. Lestrade. … _**Toi**_. Il fallait… Je devais faire en sorte de disparaître. C'était pour ta… pour *votre* sécurité.

Watson ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, s'étant attendu à quelque chose du genre mais la peine qu'il ressenti n'en fût pas amoindrie.

-D'accord Sherlock. Ça je peux le comprendre.

Le détective releva alors les yeux, plein d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'aurais voulu savoir. Tu n'avais pas à vivre ça tout seul Sherlock.

Le brun détourna rapidement le regard.

-Je ne l'étais pas. Pas vraiment.

-Peut-être mais je n'étais _**pas**_ là. Je suis celui qui suis censé protéger tes arrières, et là… Je n'étais pas là Sherlock et ça c'est inacceptable.

-C'est du passé John. C'est terminé. Je suis rentré maintenant et on peut reprendre…

-Non. D'ailleurs comment tu sais que tout est bel et bien terminé ?

Un regard lourd de sens passa entre eux.

-Mycroft, bien sûr. …. Ecoute Sherlock, on ne peut pas reprendre là où on en était resté.

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les choses ont changés. Parce que…

-… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un.

Watson ne nia pas.

-Une femme.

Il releva aussitôt la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr une femme.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'habites plus ici.

-Oui. Non. C'était… _**difficile**_ pour moi d'y revenir les premiers temps. Trop de _**souvenirs**_….

-Evidemment.

Le silence s'étira entre eux durant de longues secondes avant que Watson ne le coupe.

-Elle s'appelle…

Sherlock le coupa aussi sec.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Toujours ce silence, pesant de trop de choses dites et d'autant de non-dits.

-John je sais que tu en as envie. Je sais que ça te manque….

-Bien sûr que ça me manque ! Ce n'est pas la question Sherlock !

-Alors c'est quoi la _**question**_ ?!

Seul le mutisme de John lui répondit encore une fois.

-Repense à tout ce qu'était notre vie avant… Le frisson de la chasse. Le sang qui bat dans tes veines. Juste nous deux contre le reste du monde. L'adrénaline. Les courses poursuites…

-Arrête Sherlock. S'il te plait. Nous ne sommes plus _**tous les deux**_ contre le monde entier maintenant.

-Bien sûr que si !

L'opposition de leurs deux volontés se fit, violente et tenace.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu veux bien y réfléchir ?

Cela semblait être comme une concession de la part du détective, sauf que ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

Finalement c'est Watson qui céda le premier.

-D'accord. Je veux bien y _**réfléchir**_.

Cette réponse provoqua un énorme sourire en réaction de la part de Sherlock.

-Parfait ! Le premier pas dans la direction la plus logique voudrait que tu reviennes habiter ici.

-Sherlock, stop ! J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai pas que j'allais sauter dans le premier camion de déménagement venu.

Le visage du brun se rembruni soudainement.

-Oh.

A nouveau quelques minutes de silence avant que John ne se décide à se lever, pensant que tout avait été dit, pour le moment au moins.

-John ?

-Hum ?

Il se retourna pour constater qu'il était très proche de Sherlock et que celui-ci venait de placer quelque chose dans sa main.

Le médecin desserra lentement ses doigts pour y découvrir une petite clé argentée.

La clé du **221 B Baker Street**.

-Fais-moi plaisir, penses-y, d'accord ?

Quand John perçu le regard plein d'espoir de Sherlock, il n'eût pas le cœur de l'anéantir.

-Oui Sherlock, je vais y penser.

/

Lorsque John Watson rentra dans son appartement ce soir-là, c'était le cœur lourd, la tête remplie de questions autant que d'indécisions et le poids de cette minuscule clé avait l'air écrasant, maintenant plus que jamais.

C'était sa clé vers la liberté, vers sa vie d'avant. Une vie sans Mary.

C'était la clé du **221 B Baker Street**, tout simplement.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à HermyBella, Shadow Spark 3110, Lama et LadyJaye91.

Note : alors premièrement bonne année 2014 à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !

Note 2 : donc je déclare officiellement toute future fic AU à partir de maintenant lol Ayant vu le 3x01 je sais à présent comment Sherlock et John vont se retrouver et «malheureusement» ça ne se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu ^^

Note 3 : petite référence à la moustache de Watson mais je ne *pouvais* pas ne pas le faire lol

XXXX

John était assis dans son fauteuil lisant le journal tandis que Sherlock attendait, affalé dans le canapé.

La scène aurait pu faire sourire si elle n'avait pas un arrière-goût de mélancolie.

Les choses avaient peut-être l'air de s'être arrangées maintenant que John était de nouveau à **Baker Street**, mais la tension y était bien présente.

Sherlock, toujours l'air lassé, s'impatienta.

-Tu comptes m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?!

Le médecin ne s'embarrassa pas dans sa réponse.

-Pas envie de te parler Sherlock !

-Tu es revenu vivre ici la semaine dernière, tu ne crois pas que….

-J'ai subi ce traitement-là de ta part pendant tout le temps de notre cohabitation ! Maintenant tu peux enfin comprendre ce que ça fait !

Le détective se retourna, un brin vexé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es revenu dans ce cas.

-Moi non plus.

-Mary t'a mis dehors ?!

Le ton plein d'espérance du brun agaça profondément l'ancien militaire.

-Curieusement… non. Nous avons parlé et nous sommes arrivés à une décision. Ensemble. C'est ce que font les adultes civilisés Sherlock… Ils DISCUTENT !

Le détective pencha la tête et grimaça.

-Tu es en colère.

-Oui ça n'a pas changé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Le médecin fût enfin interpellé par la note d'incompréhension dans la voix de son ami.

-Tu ne comprends donc vraiment pas ?!

Au geste négatif du brun il explosa.

-C'est à moi de te demander ça. C'est à moi que revient le droit de te questionner sur le «pourquoi», le «comment» et le «bordel où tu étais pendant tout ce temps !?» et tant que tu n'as pas compris ça nous n'aurons rien à nous dire !

Il se leva et voulu quitter la pièce mais la voix peu assurée de Sherlock l'arrêta.

-Je suis désolé John, réellement, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait durant tous ces mois.

Watson hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Bien, quand tu voudras vraiment parler fais-moi signe.

/

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ce début de conversation avait tout de même réussi à apaiser les choses et la routine s'installa, parce que plus facile à appréhender que la réelle conversation à cœur ouvert qu'ils allaient devoir avoir à un moment ou à un autre.

Sherlock décida alors, deux soirs plus tard, qu'il était grand temps d'y faire face.

-Que s'est-il passé dans ta vie pendant tout ce temps ? … En dehors de Mary je veux dire.

Les yeux du médecin s'arrondirent, surpris qu'il était de voir Sherlock entamer *cette* conversation.

Mais il avouait que la situation devenait pesante et que des explications, des deux parties, étaient maintenant nécessaires.

-Je suis John H. Watson. Il ne m'arrive jamais rien, tu ne te souviens pas ?! Quand tu as… Lorsque tu es _**parti**_, il ne m'est rien arrivé d'extraordinaire.

Sherlock avait du mal à le regarder mais se força. John dût se racler la gorge pour continuer.

-J'étais redevenu un homme ordinaire, avec sa colère et sa désolation d'avoir perdu un être cher. J'ai porté mon deuil. Je suis redevenu médecin dans un petit cabinet médical…

-… Et tu y as rencontré Mary.

Watson harponna son regard.

-Oui.

Et ne le lâcha pas.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Le médecin explosa de rire parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

-Est-ce que tu m'as… Sherlock tu es un idiot ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami et tu étais _**mort**_ ! *Manquer* est un bien faible mot pour décrire les émotions que j'ai ressenties !

Lorsque John posa à nouveau les yeux sur son ami il put constater le soulagement que celui-ci éprouvait.

-Quand est-il de toi ? Quelles sont les mille et une aventures de Sherlock Holmes durant cette période ?

Il aurait pensé être plus amer en posant la question mais il se trouva réellement curieux du sort du détective.

-Que veux-tu savoir John ?

-Je te dirai bien *_**tout**_* mais je doute que tu ne me dises vraiment tout, donc je vais me contenter des détails que tu juges nécessaires.

Le brun entrecroisa les doigts et prit une grande inspiration.

-Pour résumer, j'ai fait un tour du monde plutôt inhabituel.

-A la recherche du réseau de Moriarty ?

-Oui.

-Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui. Je les ai mis hors d'état de nuire, les uns après les autres.

-Bien, bien mais tu aurais pu…

-Non John, c'était hors de question.

-J'ai été soldat tu sais !

Le sourire aux coins des lèvres, Sherlock répliqua.

-Tu étais médecin.

-Et… tu en as eu besoin ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de suite.

-De quoi ?

-D'un médecin ?

-Tu me demandes si j'ai été blessé lors de ma mission ?

-Je pense que tu as parfaitement compris ce que je te demande.

-Oui… j'aurai eu besoin d'un médecin.

John se mordit la lèvre, s'étant attendu à cette réponse.

-Je vois….

-Ecoute John….

-Tu es sûr que la menace est éradiquée ?

Levant la tête Sherlock lui assura.

-Oui, elle l'est. Tu es en sécurité ici John. Vous l'êtes tous.

-Presque deux ans Sherlock. Deux ans…. Tu m'as laissé…

-Je suis…

-Je t'ai manqué au moins !?

Encore une fois le détective plongea son regard dans le sien, voulant à tout prix qu'il comprenne la portée de ses paroles.

-Oui. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Watson sourit.

-Parfait ! Ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil !

-Je ne peux pas…

-Sherlock….

Ne voulant pas perdre la nouvelle harmonie qui semblait les gracier en cet instant, Holmes céda à la requête.

-Plus jamais ! Promis.

-Je crois que nous avons enfin avancé Sherlock.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus Mary ?!

-Sherlock !

-Tu pars revivre avec elle ?

Le médecin fronça le front.

-Non. Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix qu'elle sorte de ma vie ? Elle t'aime bien tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet que je veux aborder pour le moment.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui l'as mis sur le tapis !

-Et je le regrette déjà amèrement !

-Bien, dans ce cas on peut peut-être parler de ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.

-Pas de tête décapitée je peux te le jurer !

-Ah ?!

-Seulement un pied entaillé.

-Evidemment ! Je vais faire les courses !

Le détective ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, c'était comme au bon vieux temps.

John s'arrêta près de la porte et soupira.

-Tu sais quoi ?! Je peux honnêtement dire que _**ça**_, ça ne m'avait pas manqué !

-Menteur !

-C'est ça ! A tout à l'heure Sherlock ! Et ne touches _**pas**_ à mon ordinateur !

Au son du claquement de la porte d'entrée, Sherlock ne pût retenir un rire.

Il était sûr que tout ça avait manqué à John. Même les parties fraîchement décomposées de cadavres dans le frigo.

En tout cas ça lui avait grandement manqué à lui !

XXXXX


End file.
